


To Corner The Sinner

by StraightBourbon (EndlessSummer)



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Dep has no name so I guess you can insert yourself into her place, F/M, I'm a bow girl but I stan the D2 shotgun so hard, Multi, No Smut, Swearing, give it up for me i finally posted more Seeds again, the Dep knows the flavors of sin and they are delicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 16:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/StraightBourbon
Summary: The Deputy has been kidnapped by cultists, and brought to an isolated compound to be interrogated by Joseph and John Seed. However she isn't making things easy for them.





	To Corner The Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and it's 2 am, I need to get up and like 6 hours to go to the casino and gamble like my life depended on it. I need to make some amount of money. I'm flat broke and am missing a stuffed animal I need to acquire in a smaller size because the one I have now is too big to cuddle, but makes a great pillow.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some Seeds!

“Even the Father knows _deeply_ of sin.”

She closed her eyes, trying to drown out John’s voice. They both watched her like a hawk; it wasn’t like she was going anywhere, arms and legs tied to a chair. She had been locked away in the compound since midnight, and light outside felt like it was around noon now.

“I’m not listening to this, I don’t know what you want,” she lies in a futile attempt to play the dumb girl.

“It’s a sin to tell a lie my child,” Joseph spoke, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Green eyes focus on the weapon sitting next to him on the table he leaned against. “I see, is this what you want?” he spoke, picking up her trusty D2 shotgun; lovingly nicknamed “Sin Eater”.

She turns her head away, staring towards the wall.

He inspects it, turning the gun slowly to look at it, “How ironic, someone full of sin such as yourself using a weapon that supposedly rids one of sin.” Joseph chuckles.

“I’ve killed more cultists with that thing than Jacob’s hunters, so bite me,” she snaps.

John’s hands slap across her shoulders, gripping them intently. She nearly feels her heart leave her body from the other end.

“My my, such arrogance. Especially from someone in your current situation.” John teases, leaning in close to her ear.

“Go. Fuck. Yourself. Johnny boy.” she hisses.

Joseph makes a sound in the form of a tisk tisk, “You’re not making this easy for us, and I had to take time out of my important duties to be here.”

“Fuck you and the horse you rode in on, but the horse you rode in on part is optional because I like horses,” she grins.

“You don’t have to keep up this childish behavior, because no one is coming to save you.” John hissed.

As if on cue there was a loud explosion, followed by yelling and gunfire. Both Seeds moved away from her, going to see what was happening. She took the distraction to wiggle out of her binds and grab her weapons and other belongings, sneaking out the back door.

“C’mon legs! I know you’re full of pancakes but we gotta move!” she heard Hurk shout, followed by the sound of a guided rocket hitting a cult vehicle.

She snuck through the grass, soon seeing Sharky waving her down, “Over here, Dep!” he calls. Tying her long brown hair back, she reaches for the rifle slung across her back while sprinting toward her ally.

“You okay bro? We heard you got picked up by some Peggies. Spent hours looking for you, they didn’t want us finding you.” Sharky spoke, matching pace with her as Hurk gradually made his way back over.

“I’m fine, fucking John and Joseph. That is not a sandwich I want to be a part of. Not even strung out on Bliss. Fuuuck that.” she hurried to Nancy, climbing into the vehicle’s mounted gun. Sharky hopped into the driver’s seat.

“Let’s go Hurk, I’m not sticking around here!” she yells at him.

“Hang on, I’m comin’!” he shouts, opening the car door and hopping in as Sharky punched the gas, peeling away and down the dirt road away from the cult compound.

“So what happened?” he asks.

“Dep almost got double penetrated by John and Joseph.”

“Shut the fuck up,” she laughs.

“Look man, I’m not telling you how to live your life or whatever—” Hurk began, “What are the words I’m looking for?”

““Weird flex but okay”?” she jokes.

“Yeah that’s the one.”

“Where to, boss?” Sharky asks.

“Fall’s End, and don’t slow down for anything, _especially_ road blocks.”


End file.
